Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a host interface controller, and in particular relates to a host interface controller that is coupled to a central processing unit and retrieves data from a storage device.
Description of the Related Art
A storage device may be connected to a host via a communication interface. A host interface controller corresponding to the communication interface is required on the host side, which is operated by a central processing unit of the host for data access of the storage device via the communication interface.
A host interface controller with high efficiency is called for.